fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Olive
Olive '''is an upcoming video game for the Wii U developed by N Studios. The game is a plot-centric action RPG centered around a teenage girl with mysterious origins and the ability to call upon a long-forgotten power. She goes on an adventure to learn more about herself, while also saving the regions of Pangaia from their own troubles, especially dealing with a rising horde of shadow monsters. Plot Chapter 1: The Children of Wies It is a warm summer day in the lush hills and valleys dotting the countryside of '''Kraj. Kraj is the major eastern region of Pangaia, a prosperous country on the seaside of a larger continent. Within the valley of two mountains acting as the border between Kraj and the northern region, Snezhok, a small village named Wies resides peacefully along the main road. Wies Village is not home to many people; only a few handfuls of poor Krajans call the place home. These residents are the main laborers in the region, engaging in such activities such as farming and mineral mining to service the country and Kraj's own capital, Kastelka. And yet, the stories and experiences of some of these people are far richer than their monetary wealth. In a little corner of the village, underneath the branches of the borderline trees of Jasny Forest, a special abode rests. Outside this home, a sign reads: The Children of Wies. "Come on Olive, let's go explore in the forest today!" A short and thin boy with blue hair and fair skin approaches a girl of similar age to his own. The girl leaps off of her bed. She is noticeably taller than the boy, while nearly as skinny. "Alright!" She exclaims, following with, "Oh, Cazten," She addresses the boy, "We should go get Emyla too. I think she's down at the roadside market." • Cazten joined the party! • Olive and Cazten leave the orphanage of which they call home, and head out into the Wies Village main square. A few around town greet the young teens, knowing them from seeing them around and during working days. The two continue until they reach the main road, a wide stretching dirt path on which transportation travels as far as from the capital, and all the way into Snezhok. Emyla, a young teenager and child of Wies, same as Olive and Cazten, hands off a satchel of potatoes to a customer travelling by pedal carriage, a four-wheeled vehicle powered by pedaling that is a useful bicycle replacement when taking or planning to receive luggage. She pockets the Alisi (the central currency of Pangaia) given as payment, and then hears her name being called. "Emyla! Hey!" Olive and Cazten meet up with Emyla. When asked to join them on their "expedition" into the forest, Emyla happily agrees to tag along. The three friends leave the roadside market and head down a small, unkempt pathway into the trees. • Emyla joined the party! • Before long, Olive, Cazten, and Emyla end up in the thick of Jasny Forest, quite a historic location in Kraj. The three friends continue following the path they entered with. Along the way, Olive spots a small and simply-crafted sort of sling bag laying in the grass alongside the path. She examines the outside of it. "Who would just leave their stuff behind?" Olive asks, opening the knapsack up, "Oh, never mind." She notices that nothing is left inside of the bag. Emyla chimes in, as Olive passes the bag off to the curious Cazten, "I think I've seen bags like these before! It's a C'arrybag'. Alisians wear them a lot when they come to the market." "Alisians?!" Cazten quickly looks up at Emyla, "You mean, like, big-shot country capital Centralis people? This thing is way too...not-fancy for them." "Well, it's got the Signia on it, just like our work clothes," Olive pointed to the same star-like symbol on her sleeveless top, "It's gotta be from Centralis." Cazten slings the bag's strap over his shoulder. "Let's keep it. It's not like you find something like this everyday." "Okay, cool. Maybe we'll find some things to put in it while we're out." Olive agrees. The three continue into the forest. • Acquired the Small Alisian Carrybag. Holds up to 16 items. Duplicate items don't count towards storage space! Isn't that sweet? • • TBC • Chapter 2: Foxtail Ravine Gameplay The gameplay most closely resembles that of the Mario & Luigi series, as well as the Paper Mario series. Olive has two main sections of gameplay: exploring the various locations, known as fields, using different traversal abilities acquired throughout the game, and battlegrounds, which a player enters upon touching an enemy character within a field, or initiating a boss fight. Battles are turn-based, and rely heavily upon action commands to get the most out of basic moves and performing special moves. As the player progresses further into the game, they will acquire a variety of potential party members to mix and match in two partner spaces, meaning there can be a total of three playable forces on a battleground. Light Abilities and Attacks With the Radiance Chain, Olive can command different powers using the magic force of light! Light Abilities are the powers that Olive can use in the field, and Light Attacks are those that she can use in battle. Whenever Olive receives a new Chain Link, she gets a new Light Ability and Light Attack. These otherworldly moves, when used, deplete a Light Meter. This gauge will replenish very slowly over time, however items can be bought that will refill portions or the entire thing. Chemistry Rating As the player proceeds through the game, they will build a large roster of partner characters, each with their own unique abilities. However, there are even more special moves unlocked by use of a mechanic called the Chemistry Rating. When the player has two partners out on a battleground, a chemistry rating will appear, on a scale of 0 to 2. Every partner in the game has a 0, 1, or 2 rating with at least one other partner. Depending on said rating, a special move will be available after three turns of charging. The 2 rating is the one most players will want the most, as it yields the most powerful or beneficial reward, as opposed to the weaker 1 rating. However, if two partners receive a 0 rating, the same move is always made: Rage Inducer. This move is very powerful, but deals the same amount of damage to every unit on the battleground, including Olive and the two partners! Late into the game, the player will be able to use Olive herself to factor into the Chemistry Rating. This unlocks the potential for a Trinity or 3 rating, which yields a super-powerful move. There is a downside to over-focusing on Chemistry Ratings, though. A lack of focus on partners' individual strengths and weaknesses can lead to a quick death of a partner before the special move can even be played. The player must make sure in most cases to decide who will be fighting in a specific battle before worrying about who to play for the best ratings. Characters Playable Partners Main NPCs Bosses Items Important These items are essential to the player's progression in the game, and are oftentimes acquired through indirect means, such as in a cutscene. Recovery and Stat Boost These items can affect the stats of Olive and her partners. They are used completely by the discretion of the player, and are usually found in the field or acquired via shop purchase or as spoils from battles. Equippables These items...well, it's pretty self-explanatory. When equipped, these items provide permanent upgrades to certain stats of Olive or her partners. Equippables are split into the following categories: Wearables Weapons Radiance Chain Links When Olive visits a Lightkeeper Ruin, she will connect with her power of light, and be given a new link to add to her Radiance Chain. These links give her new powerful Light Attacks. Locations Pangaia Kraj *Jasny Forest *Wies Village *Foxtail Ravine *Capital Kastelka Centralis *Capital Central City *The Crater *Tower Royale Cibara *Tridune Settlement *Groundbed Inverse Pyramid *The Buried City Nanto *Capital Teikoku *Sakana *Hikari Beach Snezhok *Fort Snownight *Igloo Peak *Ice Planetarium Soundtrack Gallery Olivelogo.png|Logo Olive.png|Olive, as she appears at the start of the game. Joza.png|Joza Vasil, the Short King of Centralis. Zania.png|Zania Vasil, the Hidden Princess of Centralis. Trivia *''Olive'' is the first RPG game title by N Studios. It is also the studios' largest project to date. *Each region of Pangaia is loosely inspired by a culture in real life. Earlier in development, this influence was greater, but over time, the regions developed identities of their own, straying away from their real-world foundations. The names of the regions and the places within them are the strongest indications of the cultures they started out following. **For more Pangaia-specific trivia, see here. *''Olive'' is slightly inspired by plot elements present in the HBO series Game of Thrones, namely the combination of political conflict with the threat of a rising horde of monsters. Any more inspiration than that would've probably acquired the game a Mature ESRB rating. :P *The story of Olive has gone through considerable changes during development. Evidence of some of these can be found by looking at the first draft of the game's soundtrack listing, which includes entries for plot-specific moments that were cut, and leaves out a few that were added in later. **Originally, the game was to open with a cutscene revealing the origins of main character Olive Kasza. However, this major plot device was cut from the beginning and placed near the climax of the story, to better connect the player to Olive's own discovery of self-identity in the first half of the game. Subtle hints may give away a part of the revelation to more alert players, but other than that the secret remains hidden from the early parts of the story. *A major point in Olive is that of character development. Characters were considered the most important part of the game as N Studios has never had a large roster of characters in any of their titles. The ambition to create a game with many diverse populants led to Olive's development as an RPG, along with the creation of an expansive world and story. Category:N Studios Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:2015